


pumped up kicks

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Notes, for anyone wanting to get involved in columbine writing, id like credit but u dont gotta xx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: notes on columbine.
Kudos: 4





	pumped up kicks

**Author's Note:**

> constantly adding to this, if you have any notes of your own you'd like to share, leave them in the comments xx

eric loved postal, to exit the game, you have to shoot yourself by placing the gun in your mouth

30/1/98  
eric set off some fireworks  
smashed beer bottles  
went back to eric’s car, eric claims dylan suggested breaking in, but dylan testifies they came up with the idea at the same time  
tried to break with fists  
dylan put on a left handed ski glove - couldn’t break  
eric put on the right hand - couldn’t break  
dylan lifted a rock with two hands and smashed the drivers seat window  
total value of loot - $1719  
westover mechanical services

dylan hoped his crush liked techno

girls in trench coat mafia were called nazi lesbians, no one considered eric or dylan members  
dylan wanted to be member

zach heckler (kibble bc of snacks brought to school) involved in “rebel” missions  
rebel missions involved:  
eggings  
toilet papering  
superglue doors shut  
fireworks

alcohol consumed by rebel missions: aftershock, irish cream, tequila, vodka, whiskey, shots of everclear (everclear not illegal in colorado)

brooks brown prided self on making christians cry, one of his friends stole eric’s backpack during ice-windshield incident

judy brown tormented eric with backpack, then handed it over to harris parents  
harris parents didn’t look inside and gave it to eric  
believe to have contained pipe bombs or alcohol

at time of shootings, byron was 20 and working at a auto dealership, shovelling snow and washing cars

blackjack pizzeria, in a strip mall  
Eric + Dylan made about $6 an hour tossing pizzas  
pickup only, no tables  
Free salad and pizza during lunches  
Dylan: “either i’ll commit suicide, get w/{name} & it will be nbk for us”

dylan susp. feb. 1998

eric report card apr. 1998 “as, bs, and a c”

dylan kept missing diversion appointments and community service, eventually told to get a day-timer

dylan report card ? 1998 "a in video, 2 ds (in french and honours chem.), f in gym)

klebolds v. nervous dylan was going to pull a senior prank

eric wrote die, beat, worthless or an x on people he didn't like in his 1998 yearbook

summer '98, dylan left blackjack for a job at computer renaissance in littleton (8086 W BOWLES AVE), paid $5 an hour

built his own computer + did for friends and family, sole ref. rich long (columbine computer instructor)

eric took second job at tortilla wraps in littleton (8601 W Cross Dr) - worked with nate dykeman

ref. sue klebold 

tanner gun show - dylan asked robyn to come

robyn straight a, liked dylan, dylan didn't like back

sue called dylan dyl and they would both ask each others' movements

**Author's Note:**

> title: pumped up kicks by foster the people


End file.
